


Graceful

by stxrrycxs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel has wings, Dean Winchester has wings, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Season/Series 14, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrycxs/pseuds/stxrrycxs
Summary: Despite Michael being locked away in Dean’s mind, Dean still has his wings. Out of curiosity he asks Cas if he can make the wings physical so he can see them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	Graceful

“Hey- Cas? Can I ask you a question?” Dean asks, scratching his head.

The angel nods. “Sure, what’s up?”

Dean’s eyes dodge around Sam. “In private..?”

Castiel nods again, waving goodbye to Sam and following Dean to his room. Once behind a locked door, Dean whips around to look at Cas.

“Okay, weird request, but are you able to make angel wings physical..?” he asks wearily.

The angel tilts his head in confusion. “Well.. I suppose, but I’ve never tried,”

“Can you maybe try…” the human bites his lip. “On me..?” Cas’s head tilts as his mouth moves to pronounce a ‘W’. “I know, it’s weird, but with.. Michael in here.. I have his wings, right? I just think it’d be cool if I could see them and touch them, you know in person,”

Cas nods. “I see. I can try, but there’s no guarantee.”

Dean nods and whispers a quick “ _Okay_ ”, almost to reassure himself, and sits down on his bed. He feels Cas tug lightly on his shirt.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to take this off. I’ve read about the physical manifestations of wings before in one of the books here, and I believe I have to touch your bare back to do so.”

Dean nods again and takes his layers off, unclothed back now facing his best friend. He shivers, taking note of how cold the bunker is and thinking about adding a heating system. His thoughts are interrupted when he feels two warm hands touch his back, _Cas’s_ two warm hands. He blushes and gnaws on his lip once again.

The warm fuzzy feeling of grace runs through him like water starting from the touch, making him feel comfortable and safe. After a few moments of nothing but the cool look of blue grace running up his hands and the nice feeling of it, Dean sighs.

“I don’t think it's gonna work man-“ Suddenly a gust of wind fills the room as extra weight is added to his back. He looks behind him, gasping when he sees two giant pairs of pure white wings. “Holy shit,”

Cas looks at them in awe. Of course they’re nothing compared to what they are in Michael’s true form, but they’re still stunning. He stiffens at the sight of Dean running his hands through the feathers like it’s nothing.

“Dude, this is amazing,” Dean says as he moves the wings around, occasionally knocking something over on accident. “Thanks, man.” He brings his hands to the silky feathers again. “These are so soft, you’ve gotta touch em’,” he turns to the angel.

“Oh- Dean I don’t think that’s a good idea-“ Cas says in a panic.

“Nonsense, here,” he grabs Cas’s hand and brings it to his wing’s. “See? Sof-“ Dean’s face turns beet red as pleasure runs through him like a wave, grip tightening on the angel’s wrist. 

His feathers remain ruffled from surprise, inches away from the touch of Castiel. The angel wears a face of embarrassment and guilt, feeling regret for not warning Dean about the side effects of the wings.

“Dean-“ the human’s grip only tightens.

A big part of Dean wants him to do it again, to touch his feathers. For him to run his fingers through them endlessly and overwhelm him with pleasure he’s never felt before.

“ _Do it again.._ ” he says quietly.

“W..What..?” Cas asks in surprise.

“Do it again, please..”

Cas freezes, feeling hesitant. He wants to, so bad. He wants to finally have his chance with Dean, to be with him. Hell, to make love with him. But he isn’t sure if Dean wants that too or if he just wants more.

“A-Are you sure?” the angel asks again wearily.

“Yes..” Dean breaths out.

Slowly, Castiel brings his hand to the soft feathers again, noticing Dean’s face as he does so. The angel brings himself closer to Dean, eyes centered on the human’s raw lips. He smirks when he remembers that he’s knowledgeable on every special part of wings, knowing that he’s about to give Dean a joyride.

He inches closer to Dean, bringing his spare hand to hold the side of Dean’s face and gaze into his lust-filled eyes. His fingers run through the feathers softly before slowly bringing his hand around to behind Dean as he brings their lips close. When they’re just about an inch away, Cas grips the base of Dean’s wings, making him let out a breath of surprise. The angel takes that chance to join their lips together, making Dean soften.

Cas brings his other hand to Dean’s left wing, causing the human to gasp into his mouth, mumbling a small “ _Cas.._ ” against his lips. Slowly Castiel pushes Dean into the mattress, bringing himself between his legs. Their mouths move together softly with Dean letting out soft sounds against him with every tug of a feather.

With the simple rolls of Cas’s hips, Dean starts begging.

“C-Cas, _please_.. I-I need…” He grips the trench coat desperately as he shoves his head into the angel’s shoulder.

Castiel finally pulls away. “Dean, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, yes, _fuck yes_ , I’ve been waiting years for this, Cas, of course I want this..” he admits desperately.

Cas smiles and starts stripping down. “Good, because I do too.”

Once their clothes are in a pile on the floor, Cas moves between Dean’s legs again, peppering kisses and sucking on Dean’s neck making him whine. The angel goes to angle himself before Dean stops him.

“Woah woah woah- you can’t just go in like that,”

“You.. can’t?” he let’s go of the human’s thighs.

“Yeah, you need lube, first off, and you need to prep or it’ll hurt like hell,” Dean blushes. “This ain’t my first rodeo up the ass..”

Castiel blushes in embarrassment. “Oh..”

Dean reassures him by holding his hand. “It’s alright, I got this part. While you.. wait for me.. um…” he rubs his finger on the soft top of his hand. “Do you think you can get your wings out..? I wanna see them…”

The angel blushes and nods. “I’ll try..”

He motions for Cas to move away and so he does, letting Dean rummage through the drawer beside them and pulling out a bottle of lube. Cas feels tingly seeing Dean with red splotches of embarrassment on his cheeks.

“O-Okay.. You go.. you know..”

“Oh- o-of course,” Cas turns away and tries focusing his grace on giving himself wings. It should be easier this time, now that he knows what to do for it.

Though, the little sounds Dean makes doesn’t help. But soon enough, a pair of black oil-slick wings emerge from the angel’s back. The feathers are a deep rich black with a rainbow sheen like the sun shining on a puddle of gasoline. He can hear Dean let out a sound at the sight of them. They’re big, not as big as Michael’s, obviously, but they’re just a bit smaller. Which is big for an angel that isn’t an archangel.

He turns to Dean and the very sight of him makes his heart drop to his stomach. The human has two slicked fingers inside him, moving at a rhythm. He lets out sharp gasps and moans as he imagines the fingers as the angel’s.

He speaks in a broken tone, “Y-Your wings,”

Castiel doesn’t even notice that he’d spoken at first, for he’s busy looking over Dean and admiring his beauty at such a weak point. Once he registers that he’d spoken, he nods slowly.

“Y-Yeah.. do.. do you want me to help you..?”

“ _Yes_ ,”

The angel moves back to Dean and hangs over him, gulping when he sees him take the fingers out. The human hands Cas the bottle,

“Put it on y-your fingers, make sure you co-coat them and then you..” Cas nods and does as told, coating his fingers entirely and pushing two past his rim. Dean immediately tenses up, feathers shaking. “ _O-Oh_..”

The very sight makes Castiel’s cock twitch, both of them insanely hard and waiting for release. He starts moving his fingers, Dean marveling at the feeling and gripping his sheets. A little curl of a finger into the right spot makes him yell his lover’s name.

“ _Cas!_ ”

He moves his finger again, recalling this location of the male body to be the prostate, one of the most sensitive and pleasurable areas. He smirks at the sounds of Dean’s moans, deciding to add a touch of grace. The action sends Dean screaming once again.

“H-Holy shit you did not just-“ He opens his eyes to see Cas’s glowing blue, confirming that he did, in fact, just. He moans softly. “You mother…” Another tingle runs through him and he manages to stifle the moan. “Man, can you just get in me already, please,”

Castiel responds by tugging on one of the human’s feathers harshly, causing him to moan deeply. “Of course,” He pulls his fingers out and grabs the bottle of lube again, lathering up his dick before turning to Dean. “I have a request,”

Dean whines, “God, what?”

“On your hands and knees.” he orders. He can see the mix of shock and arousal reach Dean’s face before he hastily flips himself around to place himself on his elbows and knees.

“This a good angle for ya?” the human asks cheekily. The angel responds by grabbing Dean’s hips and placing his tip at his entrance, shutting the man up fast.

Dean hisses at the feeling of the head pushing into him, gripping the pillow under him. His breathing speeds up as it fills him up more, feeling Cas move closer to him and eventually right up against his ass.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean gasps, the pain adding to the pleasure as Cas stretches him out completely. Once he bottoms out he grunts. “Okay go..”

Cas responds by pulling out almost completely, “C-“ and then slamming right back into him. “- _as!_ ” Dean screams into a pillow. The angel pulls Dean’s head back by his hair, making the human’s breath hitch.

“I want to hear you, Dean,” Dean nods his head, breathing unsteady.

Castiel moves in and out of him slowly, making Dean let out little moans of pleasure, when he decides to up it. At the shift of his hips Cas manages to hit Dean’s prostate, making him let out a guttural moan. He responds by grabbing the base of Dean’s wings and gripping them tight, using them as handles as he fucks Dean harder.

The human has to hold onto the headboard of their bed to keep steady as the angel rocks against him, tugging at the overly-sensitive wings on his back. He moans the angel’s name repeatedly.

“C-Cas I-“ he gasps. “P-Please..”

“Please w-what?” Castiel grits his teeth.

“Y-Your wings I w-wanna-“ Dean bites his lip to suppress a moan. “Turn me ar-round, C-Cas, please-“

The angel pulls out of Dean so he can lie on his back. The human’s eyes go wide at the sight of Cas towering over him, looking down at him, Dean in his submission. The face of surprise and pleasure he makes when he pushes back in is enough to make Cas go crazy.

His hands have a death grip on the angel’s arms as he’s fucked roughly, low grunts from Castiel and moans and swears of Cas’s name filling the room. Dean decides to mess with Cas as well, snaking his arms around Cas’s back and grabbing his wings, causing the angel to stop and moan deeply.

“ _Dean-_ ” a sharp breath leaves him once the human finds the little glands.

Suddenly Cas’s lips are on his as he fucks him harder than ever, Dean’s legs wrap around his hips so he has something to squeeze to relieve tension. He claws at the angel’s wings desperately as he feels himself grow closer to the edge, repeating the same words into Cas’s mouth as a tongue is shoved down his throat.

“ _Holy fucking shit oh my god Cas yes shit fuck holy shit-_ ” he mutters against his lover’s lips. “ _C-Cas I-_ ”

He tries warning Cas, but as soon as he speaks the angel grabs a handful of Dean’s feathers, immediately sending him over the edge and screaming Castiel’s name. White paints his and Cas’s chests as Dean squeezes down on the angel’s cock.

“ _Shit_ ,” he says quietly, gripping onto Dean tightly as he feels himself lose. “Dean I’m gonna-“

Dean responds by tightening his legs, pushing Cas farther into him. He grabs onto Cas’s feathers and pulls, causing him to immediately release into Dean and moan his name. The human dwells in the feeling of warmth filling him as Cas rocks his hips slowly, nibbling and sucking on Dean’s neck hard enough to leave marks.

Once their orgasms have subsided, they lie still, trying to catch their breath, wings falling limp with Cas’s lying on top of Dean’s. Dean laughs with a cough.

“Holy fucking shit,” Cas smiles against his neck and lets out a chuckle. “Who knew you could do that, Christ,” The angel pecks Dean’s lips softly and plays with his hair. “We gotta do that more often, man.”

Castiel hums. “Agreed, I never knew sex could be so pleasurable, no wonder you did it so often.”

“No, no, those were _nothing_ compared to this, this..” he gestures to Cas, the angel looking into his eyes lovingly. “This was the most exhilarating thing I have ever experienced in my entire life,” he says with a tired laugh.

Dean looks up at Cas, getting lost in his dark blue eyes that have always looked at him like he hung the moon. He brings his hand to his hair, running his fingers through the sweaty mess. God, he’s never felt more alive and in love.

“Would this be a good time to tell you that I love you, Castiel?” Dean asks quietly but confidently. He can see the shock and disbelief reach his face.

“You..” Dean nods and brings their lips together softly, eyes fluttering closed and smiling at the feeling of Cas’s stubble scratching his chin. “I.. love you too..” Dean’s smile grows wider.

“Good,” he says, so low it could be a whisper. “Now.. did you also read in on how to get rid of the wings..?”

Embarrassment takes over the angel’s face. “Oh..”

Dean cackles. “That’s alright, I can survive with these guys for a little longer. Plus,” he smirks and pokes a finger at one of the glands on Castiel’s wings, making the angel hitch a breath. “We can have some more fun with them.”

The angel fights back by rocking his hips into Dean again, making the man let out a soft moan. He’s rewarded with a playful glare. “Oh you ass,”

Dean grabs more of Cas’s wings, causing him to get pushed into again. The actions repeat until they go for another round, screams and moans of each other’s names echoing down the halls of the bunker.


End file.
